T'was the Night Before Bumpy
T'was the Night Before Bumpy "'T'was the Night Before Bumpy" is the Christmas special of the stop motion animated series, Bump in the Night. The film is 1 hour and 4 minutes long and aired on December 9, 1995. Plot Act 1: The Opening credits begins with the title "Twas the Night before Bumpy", it opens up with the decorated Christmas tree and pans around the room showing the decorated living room. The writers names are shown on Christmas cards and the Voice actors names are shown on Christmas stockings. We then get a small glimpse of Mr Bumpy, hiding a large missile inside the couch cushions, and he then sneakily disappears. The episode begins at the Karaoke Cafe with the banner saying "Mr Bumpy's annual Holiday pageant", next we see all the toys, bugs and monsters help with the Christmas decorations. Recurring characters are seen such as Little Robot, Destructo, the Yellow bunny and the Cute dolls. Next, Molly Coddle is introduced putting up wreaths, Molly has the Christmas spirit and says that Christmas is the most "comforting day of the year". Mr Bumpy then appears, and says "it's also the time to get the most loot". Molly reminds Bumpy that Squishington is looking for him and that he should be directing the pageant. Bumpy says he was setting up his "Santa Claus traps", as a part of his plan to steal his bag of toys for himself. Molly tells Bumpy that Squish went looking for him downstairs, which is where Bumpy set up the dangerous traps. The scene cuts to Squishington, searching for his best friend, Mr Bumpy. Squish accidentally activates one of the traps, a boxing glove in the fire place, he is then knocked onto the Christmas tree and lands on a mouse trap. Squishington then starts dodging falling anvils, and then activated the Missile inside the couch. Squishington is then riding the out of control Missile and crashes into the closet, where his is captured by the vicious Closet Monster. Mr Bumpy is peeved that Squishington ruined his Santa Claus trap, Squish apologizes but then begs Bumpy to rescue him. Bumpy then offers a Christmas present to the Closet Monster as a peace offering. The Monster opens the present, revealed to be a neck tie, which he happily accepts, and he leaves the others alone. Bumpy is confused, saying that present was meant to be full of "Nitroglycerin", Squish is shown holding the Nitroglycerin present, which then explodes. Squishington is unharmed from the explosion, but checks himself to see if he's in one piece. Squish then cries out that he has no feet, Molly and Bumpy point out that he never had feet in the first place. Squish then talks about that his life is limited because he doesn't have feet, such as he can't ride a bike or run a race. He then mentions of his desire to be a tap dancer and starts to cry. Molly comforts the sad Squish, saying he's good at other dances, Squish says he can dance the tango and the lombata , but he can't tap dance without feet. Bumpy promises Squish that he'll get Squish feet from Santa, but he also wants to keep the rest of the presents for himself. Molly says Bumpy has been trying to catch Santa for years, but his plans have never worked. Bumpy however doesn't want to give up trying to steal Santa's bag, and shows a long list of the things he wants. Mr Bumpy then sits at the piano and starts to sing his version of the "12 days of Christmas", while Squish, Molly and Destructo add their own lines to the song. At the end of the song, Mr Bumpy plans to go to the North Pole himself and steals Santa's sack of toys. Bumpy say's that there will be an army of elves and killer snowmen, and wants Squish to come along with him. Squishington is unsure of this dangerous adventure, but Mr Bumpy tells Squish that Santa might have a pair of feet for him in the sack. This delights Squishington that he'll finally get to tap dance, Bumpy impatiently taps his foot, waiting for Squish to make up his mind. Squish agrees to go with Bumpy. Molly reminds Bumpy that he should be directing the Christmas pageant, Bumpy then instantly put's Molly in charge as Pageant Director. Trivia * In the episode, Mr Bumpy parallels to the Grinch. Both are green creatures that try to steal Christmas, but both their attempts are unsuccessful. The Grinch wants to stop Christmas, while Mr Bumpy wants to keep the presents for himself because he's greedy. * The special also use themes from the Wizard of Oz, Mr Bumpy promises the Earthworm mechanical arms and the Hummingbird a jet pack. However, unlike Dorothy, Mr Bumpy didn't intend to keep his word. * When Mr Bumpy is about to steal the bag, some parts are a homage to Indiana Jones. Such as, when Bumpy is dodging the carrot nose darts, escaping the chomping nutcracker and running away from the "Giant Rolling Santa of Doom" * The General Earthworm is voiced by actor and comedian Cheech Marin. In Disney's "The Lion King", Cheech voiced one of the hyena's, Banzai, while Jim Cummings (Mr Bumpy's voice actor) also voiced Ed the hyena. Quotes Squish: Oh Mr Bumpy! Where are you? Are you there, my bosomest of buddies! Squish: Feet? I AIN'T GOT NO FEET MR BUMPY!! Molly: But, Squish, you never did have any feet. Bumpy: Let alone ones as pretty as mine! (smells his own foot) Bumpy: I won't settle for anything less than the bag, the whole bag, and nothing but the bag, or so help me I'm greedy! Squish: A compass would be nice about now. Bumpy: Compass, Bumpass! Look, if I'm wrong about this, I'll eat the map. (later shows them camping and Bumpy eating the map). Not bad. Although it's a little spicy in Thailand! Gallery Threehiding.JPG Direct.JPG What.JPG Letsgo.JPG Bumpyadventure.JPG Bumpswag.JPG Squishjoining.JPG Bumpywaiting.JPG Dream to tap dance.JPG Dance.JPG Buddies.JPG Greedy.JPG Singing.JPG Piano.JPG Cutedollslist.JPG Destructolist.JPG List.JPG Mollyandsquish.JPG Mollycomfort.JPG Cryingsquish.JPG Cry.JPG Sniff.JPG I got no feet.JPG Eyebulge.JPG Present.JPG Monster.JPG Squishmissile.JPG Squishtraps.JPG Trap.JPG Tada.JPG Bumpmas.JPG Wreath.JPG Missmolly.JPG Caroling.JPG Christmas.JPG Holiday.JPG Twasbumpy.JPG Voice.JPG Twas.JPG Spicy.JPG Camping.JPG Map.JPG Molly alone.JPG Lonely molly.JPG Pageant.JPG Does this me i dont get to do my solo.JPG Christmas bummer.JPG Molly and the cute dolls.JPG Sad closet monster.JPG Moly and the closet monster.JPG Bumpitybye.JPG Bumpitybump.JPG Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.50.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.50.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.50.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.49.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.49.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.49.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.49.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.49.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.49.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.49.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.48.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.48.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.48.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.48.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.48.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.47.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.47.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.47.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.47.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.47.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.47.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.47.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.46.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.46.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.46.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.46.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.46.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.46.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.46.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.46.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.45.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.45.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.53.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.52.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.52.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.52.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.52.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.52.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.52.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.52.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.51.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.51.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.51.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.51.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.51.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.51.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.51.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.50.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 1.50.45 pm.png Category:Episodes